1. Field
Embodiments relate to a drum type washing machine having a locking device to maintain a state in which a door to open and close an introduction port is closed and a housing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a drum type washing machine is an apparatus that repeatedly performs washing and rinsing cycles to wash laundry. The laundry is lifted and dropped, with the result that the laundry is washed.
The drum type washing machine includes a housing forming the external appearance thereof, the housing having an introduction port through which laundry is introduced, a water tub mounted in the housing in a suspended manner to contain wash water, a cylindrical rotary tub rotatably mounted in the water tub such that a shaft of the rotary tub is disposed in a frontward-and-backward direction to receive laundry, and a door hingedly coupled to the housing at one side of the introduction port to open and close the introduction port.
In the drum type washing machine, the door is installed at the front of the water tub, with the result that, when the door is opened in a state in which the water tub is filled with wash water, the wash water may pour out through the introduction port. For this reason, the drum type washing machine has a locking device to maintain a state in which the introduction port is closed by the door when wash water is contained in the drum type washing machine. Correspondingly, the door has a locking member configured to be locked by the locking device.